


Happy Birthday, Sammy!

by Knowmefirst



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: Gabriel celebrates Sam’s birthday.





	Happy Birthday, Sammy!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Sabriel challenge over at All Things Sabriel and Speightalecki 18+ Facebook group. 
> 
>  
> 
> Not beta!

 

 

Of all the celebrations he celebrated only two were important to Gabriel, but this one took precedence over the other one. This was the day that his Sammy was born the day his father made Sam.

He looked around and smile, it was time; the cake was ready, the room decorated, all he needed was the birthday boy. He lights up the candles, and with a snap of his fingers the lights turn off, he picked up the cake and with a smile he walked towards the living room singing happy birthday.

He smiles when he saw Sammy and with a final ‘Happy Birthday, kiddo’ he put the cake in front of the platinum gold urn.


End file.
